Wedding Circle
by joedan84
Summary: Very short sequel to Vicious Circle and Broken Circle. This is the story of the Sullivan/Kent and Lang/Luthor wedding. Warning: Some of this may not make sense if you haven't read my other stories!!


Started and Finished: April 30, 2002  
  
Last Episode Seen Before Writing: Reaper  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. The plot line is mine, but the characters belong to the WB. The wedding song is Inflatable by Bush.  
  
Wedding Circle  
  
"Girls, you two look so beautiful," Martha Kent told Lana and Chloe.  
  
Chloe and Lana were getting ready for their wedding. They were finally marrying Clark and Lex. The wedding was to be a double wedding in the Luthor mansion.  
  
"Thank you, Martha," Chloe said giving her soon to be mother-in-law a hug.  
  
Chloe's white dress swished around her as she stepped back. Chloe, Lana, and Mrs. Kent had spent hours picking out the perfect dress for her. They had finally settled on a gorgeous off-the-shoulder dress with embroidered flowers sprinkled down the skirt.  
  
"I've never seen Clark and Lex so happy. They're lucky to have you two," Nell told the girls.  
  
"We're luckier because we have them," Chloe replied.  
  
"Lana, your dress is magnificent. I'm glad that you decided on that one," Martha added.  
  
Lana's dress was antique white. It had long lace sleeves and a fitted silk bodice with a flowing skirt. The dress had been Lex's mothers'. When Lex had mentioned it to her, Lana had been ecstatic.  
  
"I'm so happy for you, Lan. Your parents would be very proud," Nell told her niece.  
  
"Thank you, Nell. I hope so," Lana said fluffing her hair. It had taken hours to set all the ringlets.  
  
When Nell moved to talk to Chloe, Martha spoke to Lana. "Lana, I've seen Lex grow so much in the past six years. He's become a son to me. I prayed for the day that he would meet someone that would put her whole self into loving him. You don't know how much you've done for him. I couldn't have picked a better young woman for him to spend the rest of his life with."  
  
"Thank you, Mrs. Kent. I love Lex more than I've ever loved someone. He means so much to me. I don't plan on ever letting him go," Lana said hugging Martha.  
  
Next, Martha turned to Chloe. Chloe looked exquisite with tiny white flowers placed strategically in her blond hair.  
  
"Chloe, you're the best thing to ever happen to Clark. I watched you two grow up and I knew from the start that you were meant to be with him. I've always wanted a daughter, and now I have you," Martha told her.  
  
"That means so much to hear you say that. Thank you," Chloe replied.  
  
"Could you excuse us? I want to talk to Chloe alone for a few minutes," Lana said.  
  
"Of course," Martha told her.  
  
"We'll meet you downstairs," Nell said before shutting the door behind herself.  
  
"I'm so nervous," Lana said putting a hand to her stomach.  
  
"You haven't been drinking have you?" Chloe asked only half teasing.  
  
"No," Lana said shooting Chloe a dirty look.  
  
"I am going to be Chloe Kent," Chloe said, her breath almost a whisper.  
  
"Oh, Chloe! I'm going to be Lana Luthor. Mrs. Luthor. We have come so far!" Lana exclaimed.  
  
"Only because of you, Lana. If you hadn't approached me with that half baked plan of yours we wouldn't be here now."  
  
"It's wasn't as 'half baked' as you thought it was, was it?" Lana asked with a grin.  
  
"No, it sure wasn't. It's time to go. Let's go marry us a millionaire and a farmboy!"  
  
The girls linked arms, took a deep breath and walked to the top of the stairs. There they met Mr. Sullivan and Mr. Kent.  
  
When the wedding march started Chloe took her father's arm.  
  
"I love you, Lan," Chloe said before letting her dad lead her down the stairs.  
  
"I love you, too, Chlo," Lana said taking Mr. Kent's arm and following her friend down the stairs.  
  
Chloe was the first to enter the large room. She smiled at her friends and family before locking her eyes on Clark. Her father led her down the aisle, which was strewn with white rose petals. When they got to the front Chloe and her father stepped to the left behind Clark to wait for Lana.  
  
"Is Lex's dad here?" Lana whispered to Mr. Kent as they made their way down the stairs.  
  
"Yes, though I don't know how happy he is about it," Jonathan whispered back.  
  
"Just as long as he's here," Lana whispered before stepping into the large room. She walked up the aisle and took her place by Chloe and her father.  
  
"The reverend turned to Chloe and Mr. Sullivan. "Who gives this woman to this man?"  
  
"I do," Chloe's father answered. Chloe stepped away from her father. She stepped under the great wedding arch beside her fiancé.  
  
"Who gives this woman to this man?"  
  
"I do," Jonathan replied giving Lana's hand a squeeze. Lana took her place under the arch between Lex and Clark.  
  
"Family and friends, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of these two couples. This is a very joyous occasion."  
  
The reverend turned to Chloe and Clark. "Do you Clark Kent, take this woman, Chloe Sullivan to be your lawfully wedded wife?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"Do you Chloe Sullivan, take this man, Clark Kent, to be your lawfully wedded huband?"  
  
"I do."  
  
The reverend turned to Lana and Lex. "Do you Alexander Luthor, take this woman, Lana Lang to be your lawfully wedded wife?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"Do you Lana Lang, take this man, Alexander Luthor, to be your lawfully wedded husband?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"The rings please."  
  
The reverend turned to Chloe and Clark.  
  
"Please place the ring on her finger and repeat after me. I, Clark Kent, take you, Chloe Sullivan, to be my lawfully wedded wife. To have and to hold, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health as long as we both shall live."  
  
"I, Clark Kent, take you, Chloe Sullivan, to be my lawfully wedded wife. To have and to hold, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health as long as we both shall live."  
  
"Please place the ring on his finger and repeat after me. I, Chloe Sullivan, take you, Clark Kent, to be my lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health as long as we both shall live."  
  
"I, Chloe Sullivan, take you, Clark Kent, to be my lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health as long as we both shall live."  
  
The reverend turned to Lana and Lex.  
  
"Please place the ring on her finger and repeat after me. I, Alexander Luthor, take you, Lana Lang, to be my lawfully wedded wife. To have and to hold, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health as long as we both shall live."  
  
"I, Alexander Luthor, take you, Lana Lang, to be my lawfully wedded wife. To have and to hold, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health as long as we both shall live."  
  
"Please place the ring on his finger and repeat after me. I, Lana Lang, take you, Alexander Luthor, to be my lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health as long as we both shall live."  
  
"I, Lana Lang, take you, Alexander Luthor, to be my lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health as long as we both shall live."  
  
"Now for your vows."  
  
Lex and Lana turned to look at their friends as Chloe spoke.  
  
"Clark, I have spent over half my life as your best friend. You have gone from being my best friend to being my one true love. I want to spend the rest of my life by your side," Chloe said with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Chlo, you are my better half. When I am with you, I know that nothing can hurt me. You bring out the best in me. I will love you for the rest of my days," Clark said looking deeply into her eyes before turning to Lana and Lex.  
  
"Lex, I love you with all my heart, soul, and body. I want to be your wife, confidante, and best friend. You've made me happier than I thought possible. I knew from day one that we were meant to be together. I am ready to stand by you and be yours for the rest of my life," Lana said, also close to tears.  
  
"Lana, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. You have filled the empty spacwe in my heart, and broken down all my protective walls that I thought I needed. As long as we are together I will never be lonely or want for anything. I never thought I would find someone with such a pure love. I am never going to let you go," Lex told his fiancé.  
  
"By the power vested in me by the state of Kansas, I now pronounce you men and wives. you may kiss the brides.  
  
The quartet kissed before turning to each other. Lana and Chloe wrapped each other in a hug while the guys shook hands.  
  
Lana linked arms with Chloe before taking Lex's arm. When Chloe had taken hold of Lex, the four walked back up the aisle and up the stairs. When they had gotten out of sight, the girls threw themselves into their husband's arms for another kiss.  
  
"The guests should be in the reception room by now. Are you ready Mrs. Luthor?" Lex asked.  
  
Lana giggled. "Yes," she said taking Lex's hand.  
  
"Mrs. Kent?" Lex asked Chloe.  
  
"Yes," Chloe responded with her trademark smile before taking Clark's hand.  
  
Lex led the quartet to the reception room. They stopped right outside the large doors.  
  
"Everybody ready?" Lex asked his friends.  
  
When everyone nodded, Lex's servants opened the double doors. When the audience saw them they stood and clapped.  
  
"It is time for the newlyweds' first dance as husband and wife," Jonathan announced.  
  
The couple walked to the middle of the dance floor. The song that they had previously picked out came through the speakers as Lex and Clark held their wives close.  
  
"Let it slide overhead. When I believe in you my soul can rest."  
  
"I'm yours for now and always! There's no getting rid of me," Chloe whispered into Clark's ear.  
  
"I never want to try," Clark whispered back.  
  
"I can't believe that I am finally Chloe Kent. It sounds so wonderful."  
  
"It is wonderful," Clark said sincerely.  
  
"But our love, it's really love. It never fades, but fade it does."  
  
Lana laid her head on Lex's chest and closed her eyes.  
  
"What are you thinking?" Lex asked her.  
  
"That I wish I can take this moment and put it in a bottle. That way I can keep living it over and over anytime I want," Lana whispered.  
  
"We'll make better memories," Lex said sincerely. "We have our whole lives together."  
  
"I wouldn't have it any other way."  
  
"When we shine like the sun, you seem the only one. My only friend."  
  
"How did we get to this place?" Clark asked.  
  
"Lana," Chloe said.  
  
"Lana?"  
  
"Did I ever tell you that story?" Chloe asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"Lana approached me back in high school. She knew that I liked you. She called it a vicious circle because I liked you, you liked her, she liked Lex, and Lex liked me. So, she came up with a plan to get you and Lex to change your interests form one of us to the other," Chloe explained.  
  
"Did it work?"  
  
"What do you think?" Chloe teased kissing his cheek.  
  
"So pretty in white, pretty when you're faithful,  
  
So pretty in white, pretty when you're faithful,  
  
When you're faithful"  
  
"How many children do you want?" Lex asked after a moment.  
  
"I don't know. Ten, twenty," Lana teased.  
  
"You're kidding, right?"  
  
"Yes," Lana admitted. "But seriously, at least two or three. Maybe more."  
  
Lex nodded, amused.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I was just thinking about having three little kids running around the house," Lex said.  
  
"And?"  
  
"And I think that it would be wonderful."  
  
Lana smiled up at her husband.  
  
"I resigned from myself, took a break was someone else. It's like I've come undone  
  
and I've only just become inflatable for you."  
  
"You two are amazing. We're so lucky to have them as friends," Clark whispered glancing at Lex and Lana.  
  
"As best friends," Chloe corrected.  
  
"Yes, best friends," Clark said.  
  
"It's funny when you think of the circumstances that brought us together," Chloe said.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, if Lex hadn't run you over in his car, you two wouldn't have become friends. If you hadn't been in love with Lana, then me and her wouldn't be friends."  
  
"Sometimes things that are painful at the moment, turn out to be wonderful in the end, don't they?"  
  
"Yes, they absolutely do," Chloe said laying her head on Clark's chest.  
  
"So pretty in white, pretty when you're faithful,  
  
So pretty in white, pretty when you're faithful,  
  
When you're faithful"  
  
When the song was over the four friends turned to each other. Lana and Chloe each took one of Lex and Clark's hands.  
  
"We did it. Together forever, right?" Lana asked the other three.  
  
"The four musketeers," Clark said.  
  
"Always. Best friends forever," Chloe replied.  
  
"Nothing can tear us apart," Lex said  
  
  
  
Author's Note: I want to thank everyone so much for reading my stories! I am finally done with the Circle series. I am happy I am done, yet sad all at the same time! It has been lots of fun developing these characters for my story!! 


End file.
